Anissina von Karbelnikoff
Anissina von Karbelnikoff (フォンカーベルニコフ卿アニシナ) is known as one of the three Great Witches of Shin Makoku, commonly known as Anissina the Red or Crimson Anissina. Appearance She is nicknamed as Crimson Anissina most likely because of her long red hair, which is often tied in a high ponytail where the ends of her hair are curled and the fringes frame her face. She bears light blue eyes like her brother, Densham. She often wears a tight maroon dress with white sleeves and some sort of coattail located near her waist, as well as brown boots. In the manga, her hairstyle may change to a loose ponytail that is resting on her shoulder. Personality Anissina is a witty individual who is proud of her intelligence. She most often promotes the empowering of the social standing of women, and uses herself as a model to her advocacy. While she has pride of her brain, she is quick to admit that her inventions are failures as soon as it dawns to her. She is also not afraid of whatever consequences that may affect her status as a noble, evident when she was able to slap Yuuri, the Maou, to "wake him up". In addition to this, Anissina is capable of acting and thinking like a noble lady when the situation gets dire. Her personality can most likely be a factor of her nomination to be the next Maou during the meeting of the Ten Aristocrats when Yuuri returned to Earth after defeating Soushu and was believed to not come back. However, her candidacy was considered invalid as soon as Yuuri came back. Synopsis Anissina hails from one of the ten noble families of Shin Makoku. Her older brother, Densham, is the current head of the Karbelnikoff house and the one representing their family name. Anissina is an inventor who names her inventions with a phrase that describes what it's supposed to do along with a "-kun" at the end. An example is "Let Me Hear Your Heart's Cry-kun" which is an earplug that can translate the Mazoku language to ten other languages used in Earth such as Japanese and English, and vice versa. She often uses her childhood friend, Gwendal, to test out her inventions and it is for this reason that Gwendal seems to fear her. If Gwendal is not available, she seeks out Günter or Wolfram to be her test subject, but Wolfram almost never gets caught. She once tried asking Conrart but he reminded her that he doesn't have maryoku, which is a primary factor to most of her inventions. Despite this, she is also the one who taught Gwendal how to knit, and later Greta too. She still treasures her childhood friend's first knitted animal, which was a sand bear, but she also uses it as an example of what not to do whenever she teaches someone to knit, even calling it as a "pitiful creature". Aside from her inventions, she spends her time writing adventure story books involving herself as a super-heroine figure known as Poison Anissina. Greta seems to enjoy her stories and sometimes reads it to Ernst when they visit, but Wolfram and Yuuri often doubt that her stories are even appropriate for children. Trivia *She is afraid of roosters. This contradicts the fact that her brother likes birds, mostly chickens. *She tutors Lindsey von Wincott, the son of Del Kierson von Wincott and the nephew of Suzanna Julia von Wincott. *Greta wants to be like her. *She titled herself as "Poison Woman". *She prefers to stay as a single woman. Gallery Image:anissina.jpg 5fed592f3cf760_full.jpg images-6.jpg Kyou Kara Maoh from Anissina+cosplay+costume+436.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mazoku